


Delirious dreams

by hexgoldyloins



Series: Kylux oneshots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Consensual Violence, Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent, Experimental Style, Kylux Positivity Week, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Touch-Starved, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexgoldyloins/pseuds/hexgoldyloins
Summary: Hux is the headmaster of a university and they have a hot new lecturer. Although this one is outrageously smug, Hux keeps thinking about him.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622389
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	Delirious dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So this is experimental storytelling oneshot. I don't wanna spoil the plot, so there are more notes at the end. Please mind the additional tags! Let me know if there's something missing and I'll happily edit.
> 
> This has been beta'd by the lovely Rain [go check out their Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallaboutflowermetaphors)! Huge thank you's, as English is not my first language and I'm a beginner at writing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> Part of Kylux Positivity Week, day 3: touch starved.

Hux felt nervous. He hadn't done anything like this before. The bar was packed with people just like on any other Saturday night. He glanced at the door, but he didn’t know the people who arrived. They were just some random students meeting with their groups of friends. Having fun. Unlike Hux.

The music was loud and the beer wasn’t good. Hux decided to lay it to rest—maybe Ren wasn’t going to come. It wasn’t like Hux knew what his plans really were, he had just overheard some lecturers talking about how the handsome Kylo Ren was apparently going to a bar at the end of the week. They had been giggling and thinking about joining him by "accidentally going at the same time". Hux had grimaced at their childish behavior. Acting like they weren’t lecturers, lusting after a colleague... Disgraceful.

Hux sighed. This was stupid, he never should’ve come. Fortunately, no one knew why he was here, but he still felt like a fool. 

Whatever. 

He would finish the horrendous drink he had ordered and go home to enjoy his evening with Millicent and a crossword puzzle. 

Just as Hux turned away from the crowd to concentrate on his evening’s dinner, Kylo arrived to the bar. 

Damn it had been cold outside, he shook some of the snow from his jacket as he stepped inside and peered around. It didn’t seem like anyone he knew was there. Good.

Kylo nodded to the bartender and proceeded to check out the menu on the wall. There were the usual drinks and then something from their own brewery.

“Hi, could I have the Old Republic? Yeah, half-pint. Thanks”, Kylo wasn’t sure whether he would like it, but whatever—he was here to just relax. Maybe hook up with somebody, though he wasn’t sure about that at all.

The bar was decorated in a very modest way - just some old posters of artists that had performed there before. Otherwise the walls were half done with wood paneling and the upper half was painted dark green. The panels were interesting though - people had taken up a habit of writing their initials and small messages here and there.

“Lots of scribbles on the walls”, Kylo mentioned to the bartender as she poured his drink.

“Yeah, not much of a choice there, can’t exactly stop drunken peeps from leaving their notes. But it gives the place some character, doesn’t it?” she replied as she took his money, “Maybe not the best look during the day, but I haven’t received any complaints. The food and beer is what brings the people, not the decor.”

Kylo nodded to her before turning around to lean on the counter. He was surprised the bar was so packed full, this wasn’t the coolest place around. Oh well, that only increased his chances of getting some cute twink back to his place. 

Kylo’s eyes locked onto a brown set of hair. Hmm, a man in his thirties perhaps, well dressed and with a nice smile. Seemed like a nice guy, but not what he was after this evening. He needed someone who could take him as he was, raw and without limitations.

Kylo knew it wasn’t exactly the easiest thing to find, but he was feeling adventurous. If worse came to worst, he’d either have nothing or an okayish fuck. What could go wrong? Unless he chose someone who was stronger than him, he’d be fine.

At the other end of the bar Hux was sipping his beer and grimacing at it. 

It tasted truly awful, and there was no way he’d be able to down it before the bar closed, it would take hours for him to make it disappear. Suddenly there was a familiar warmth behind him. It quickly moved close to his ear, “Hey there, cutie. Fancy seeing you here.” 

Hux tensed up. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled like tiny spikes as he felt a breath swoop over it.

Fuck. Kylo Ren.

He couldn't see him, but he could hear his annoying smug smile and smell his disgusting, sweaty fragrance already... The black-haired man sat down next to him, resting his foot on Hux’s barstool.

Hux took a calculated breath and turned his head toward the man. He could do this. It would be okay. After opening his eyes he greeted the younger man as coolly as possible, “Hello Ren.” 

If looks could kill, Ren would not be there anymore.

“Ohh wow, are you in a bad mood or something?” Kylo asked with a lifted eyebrow. He put his biker helmet down on the counter and scooted closer to Hux.

“Are you sure you’re not in the need of a good fuck? ‘Cause you know I can show you a good time,” he muttered in a low husky voice, scooting even closer and continuing to whisper into his ear, “I remember what you like, baby. You’ll be whining and begging for more before you know it.” 

What insolent behavior! This would not be tolerated if anyone from the school knew!

“I am the headmaster, how dare you...” Hux huffed under his breath, glancing around, trying to see if anyone had heard him, and continued in a hushed shocked tone, “What happened at the bi-yearly dance will never happen again. You can be sure of that!”

Kylo looked at him with half-lidded eyes and turned Hux’s stool so they were facing each other. He leaned over again, supporting himself on Hux’s thighs and started moaning and panting quietly into Hux's ear, “nn ahh-- yes! master-- ah-- yes -- please, punish me--”

“Say another word and I will report you to the council and have you removed from your position in a heartbeat,” Hux hissed under his breath as he slammed his other hand on the counter. He was completely red from his cheeks to his forehead and some people around them had turned to stare.

This man was unbelievable! Coming onto him, the headmaster of the school he worked at, like a horny teenager! What was it with his staff? Everyone around him seemed to be out of their mind!

Without any warning, Kylo got up, took his helmet and turned to walk away.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Hux said in a very annoyed tone. What did this man think he was doing? Just walking off without saying a word? Kylo gave him the finger as he continued walking away. He didn’t even look at him! Unbelievably impolite. Outrageous. Who did he think he was, treating him like this! Hux got up from his stool and followed him out of the bar into the back alley. 

It was a nice warm summer evening, calm and quiet. They could hear some birds chirping here and there, but no other people.

Kylo let his helmet drop to the ground as he pushed Hux against the door they had just come through.

Between the kisses Hux tried to ask what the hell was happening, but only got a chance to speak once Kylo proceeded to kiss and bite his neck.

Breathing hard, Hux struggled to ask, “Kylo-- Kylo, what are you-- Wait--,” another long moan, as Kylo started touching his hard cock through his pants.

“Mm, don’t call me Kylo... Call me a student, call me your good boy...” the black-haired man started moving down, sliding his hands along Hux’s sides as he caught the zipper between his teeth.

He looked up at Hux and blinked a couple of times, asking permission to slide the zipper down.

There was nothing more Hux wanted to than let him pull down the zipper slowly and drown in the feeling of being surrounded by those huge lips the warm mouth and the wet tongue which -- Hux closed his eyes and nodded. 

He hated this. 

He hated himself for wanting this. 

This was wrong. 

He could get fired from his job. He should get fired from his job. Anyone could see them here. In the dirty back alley, getting blown by his staff member. For goodness’ sake!

But he also wanted this so bad.

He knew exactly when he had last been touched like this, wanted like this. It was 5 months ago at the bi-annual dance. In his office, with Kylo.

Kylo had just started at their university, he hadn’t been working with them for more than a couple of weeks when Hux found him sitting in his office on his chair. It was nothing like Hux had ever seen before—the outrageous behavior had taken him completely by surprise. Kylo had gotten up from the chair as Hux had asked what he was doing there and whether there was something he needed to talk about. Perhaps there had been some issue during the dance.

Kylo had shoved him in his chair, straddling his thighs and grabbed his jaw while placing a very gentle kiss right on his ear. Then he had whispered while tightening his grip, “I know your type. I know what you like. I’ll prove it.”

Hux had tried to push him away, but Kylo had already kneeled on the floor and opened Hux’s fly. That time he hadn’t asked for permission. He had just gone for it directly. Taking him into his mouth, even though he hadn’t even been completely hard yet.

It had taken Hux an embarrassingly short amount of time to come, gripping Kylo’s black locks with his hands while pushing him down to deepthroat him like an expert.

It had been utterly humiliating. Still, to this day Hux didn’t know what it had been about. How had Kylo known? What had he even known? That he liked cock and rough hands? He’d been so nervous after that evening, thinking Kylo might have recorded it all and could try to sue him for sexual harassment. The only reason he hadn’t completely freaked out was that surely it would be clear form any footage, that it was Kylo who threw himself onto him and not the other way around.

“Please-- headmaster-- I ca-- I can’t-- Please, I’m begging--,” Hux suddenly heard slurring and was brought back from his thoughts. Kylo was on the ground now and Hux was standing in front of him. An eager tongue lavished the head of his boot from time to time, licking it as if it was the best thing in the world.

“Shut up, I decide what happens to insolent boys who break the rules. What did you do this time, Ren?” Hux heard himself spatting, lifting his boot from the ground onto Kylo’s back. The man underneath him whimpered as his hands were grabbing the dirty bricks.

“Nothing, headmaster-- I did not-- I did not hump the ground as you said, headmaster,” Kylo whined as he shook against the ground, trying to take control of his body. It was hard, oh so hard, when Hux had brought him so close so many times already.

“Mm.. What a good boy you are,” the boot moved to the top of Kylo’s head, pushing down in a gentle manner. It made Kylo breathe faster and his trembling got worse.

“Good boys get rewarded for good behavior. Get up.” 

Suddenly they were in Hux’s bedroom. Everything was veiled in black and red, his bed had see-through curtains on each corner, but they were long enough to be used as ropes.

Kylo was bound on his bed. Hux licked his lips as he settled on top of him, devouring every inch of his body with his hungry eyes.

He didn’t remember when he’d been needing someone else like this in his life and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let this boy get away.

Their breathing got tangled in the cool air as Hux lowered himself on top of Kylo—his body was so hot, Hux could swear he could see it steaming.

They shared a passionate kiss, Kylo whining under his gentle touch. Hux was desperate to punish this boy for all he had done, even though he didn’t know what his crimes had been. Wasn’t that weird?

He didn’t care. He just knew in his body and soul that Kylo needed to be punished, so he got up from him and laid next to him on the mattress.

Hux sucked on his fingers while turning to look at Kylo, touching himself with his other hand, circling his sensitive nipples and pinching them. Kylo had immediately turned his head to look. He was mesmerized but felt desperate to get some of those touches on himself.

As Hux got up on his knees to face Kylo, he slid his hand smoothly to his rear and started brushing against his own rim just the way he loved to do.

Kylo could do nothing but breathe hard, drool gathering at the corner of his lips as he continued watching the show. Hux started moaning openly as he slid one of his fingers deep inside and kept it there. Just getting used to the feeling of being stretched. It had been such a long time... 

Looking directly in Kylo's dark eyes, he moved his finger slowly out of himself, and back in. Feeling how every knuckle stretched him a bit wider. Kylo's expression changed from desperate to defiant, as his eyes lit up with fire. He was almost growling as his cock twitched on his stomach, long forgotten and abandoned. If he could get away from the restraints, he would grab the lean pale man in front of him, throw him against the wall and fuck him so deep his insides would need at least a week to recover from it.

Kylo groaned from visible frustration as Hux teased him further, fucking himself with three fingers and stroking his own cock at the same time. It made Kylo drool and desperate again.

“Please, please.. Oh god, please-- Headmaster Hux-- please, I beg you-- I need to feel you-- I can’t take this anymore!” Kylo struggled against the curtain ropes, trying to get free. He knew he could just rip the curtains to smithereens, but he didn’t.

Hux stopped dead in his tracks and jerked his glance to the desperately moaning man next to him. His cock was hot and heavy, the head leaking precum into the midst of the black treasure trail. It pleased Hux, so he decided to take pity on his lover.

He slowly moved to straddle Kylo as he kissed his thighs, hips and muscular abs. There was nowhere else in the world he would rather be than bouncing on top of that thick leaking cock, that monstrous thing, that beautiful—

Hux woke up. All sweaty and bothered. He blinked a couple of times in the darkness before realizing he was in his own bed. Millicent curled up next to him. 

One thing was different from when he'd fallen asleep. His second pillow wasn’t in his embrace anymore, it was uh... much lower.

**Author's Note:**

> If it was not clear, Hux was dreaming of Kylo and needing him so bad his dream was super detailed. That's why the weird things and jumps happened in the fic. Let me know what you liked - was it too confusing? :E


End file.
